La descendante des Elfes
by Narwe
Summary: Harry débute une nouvelle année à Poudlard seulement, une mystérieuse jeune fille vient troubler ses rêves... qu'essaye-t-elle de lui dire? Est-elle seulement réelle? Et Qui sont exactement les Elfes? Résumer plus concit à l'intérieur! Review!
1. Résumer

**~La Descendante des Elfes~** Résumer :  Harry débute sa 5e année à Poudlard.  Année bien mouvementer dû au retour de Lord Voldemort.  Mais un nouveau mystère s'ajoute aux événements… Une étrange jeune fille, qui vient lui parler à travers ses rêves. Est-elle réelle ou est-ce le fruit de son imagination… Qu'essaye-t-elle de lui dire..?  Mystère et aventure garantie! 

**Disclaimer** : Personnages de J.K. Rowling + quelques chansons dont je me suis servie et qui ne sont pas de moi…

**Note de l'Auteure** : Soyer indulgents s.v.p., c'est ma première fic. Personnellement, je  crois pouvoir faire mieux la prochaine fois mais bon, je cesse de me dénigrer et vous laisse juger! Et les mots que j'ai marquer en dessous de chaque chapitre, certain date de très longtemps alors… lol!  ;-) 


	2. chapitre 1:Le début d'une nouvelle année

**~ La descendante des Elfs ****~**

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle année

_«Harry était attaché sur la pierre tombale, entouré d'une trentaine de mangemorts. Tous riaient.  Cédric gisait sur le sol, mort.  Harry vit Voldemort s'approcher de lui avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de réconfortant.  Il leva sa baguette et lança un _ Avada Kedavra._  Harry vit l'éclaire verte arriver droit sur lui.  Elle l'entourait et il ne pouvait plus respirer.  Et puis…»_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur et tremblant avec un énorme mal de tête : sa cicatrice était brûlante. Il regarda sur son réveil.  4h26.  chaque nuit, le même rêve et ce, depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive.  Il ne cessait de culpabiliser et se rendait coupable de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort.  Il avait maintenant 15 ans et allait rentrer en 5e année à Poudlard le 1er septembre. Hedwige rentra avec du courrier.  Il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard mais aussi une de Ron et aussi une du professeur McGonagall!  Il commença par lire celle de Poudlard puis entama la lecture de la lettre de Ron :

   _Bonjour Harry!  
Demain je vais acheter  mes choses pour l'école, ça serait bien si tu pouvais venir avec moi.   Hermione y sera aussi.  Maman dit que tu pourrais aussi passer la dernière semaine de vacance à la maison.  Répond moi vite!      Ron_

Il prit ensuite celle du professeur McGonagal :

   _Cher M. Potter,_

_La saison de  Quidditch reprend cette année et comme vous le savez, nous n'avons plus de capitaine depuis le départ de Dubois c'est pourquoi je vous envoie cette lettre.  Si vous voulez bien accepter ce poste, je vous nomme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.  Renvoyer-moi votre réponse au plus vite._

_                      Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe_

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire! Lui! Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch!  Il se dépêcha d'écrire sa réponse.  Enfin une bonne nouvelle, ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'en avait pas eu.  Le lendemain, il s'empressa d'aller demander à l'oncle Vernan  de bien vouloir le conduire à Londres pour pouvoir achetter ses affaires et lui dit aussi qu'il ne le reverrait pu jusqu'à l'été prochain car il resterait chez Ron.  Il accepta (il ne manquerait pas une chance de se débarrasser d'Harry…)  Ils partirent donc pour Londre après qu'Harry ait fait ses valises et retrouva Ron ainsi qu'Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse.  Il était heureux de retrouver enfin ses amis.  Harry était inquiet part contre alors Ron aborda le sujet :

- Tu sais, Fudge n'a encore rien dit à personne à propos du retour de… Tu-sais-qui…  On dirait qu'il ne veut pas le croire…

- Il ne voulait pas le croire l'an dernier non plus mais il devra bien devoir l'admettre un jour ou l'autre.  Personne n'est plus en sécurité maintenant, répondit Harry.

Hermione ne disait rien.  Ils firent leurs achats, ne parlant que très rarement.  Puis, le premier septembre arriva et ils partirent à la gare.  Enfin dans le train, ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'assirent, lui, Ron et Hermione.  Harry ne bougeait pas, et regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.   Voldemort pourrait surgir à tout instants.  Mais il se rappela aussitôt qu'il ne viendrait pas tant que Dumbledor serait là.  Mais il trouvera le moyen quand même…  Depuis que Harry avait commencé ses études à Poudlard, Voldemort essayait, à chaque année, le moyen de revenir et de le tuer.  Et finalement, il avait réussi la moitié de ses objectifs.  Cette année, il finira sûrement par le tuer.  Non, il ne fallait pas désespérer.  «Nous trouverons le moyen de le détruire définitivement…» se dit Harry. Puis, Harry revint à la réalité.  Ron et Hermione le regardaient d'un air inquiet.  Mais Harry les rassura aussitôt, leur disant que tout allait bien.  Ils n'avaient toute fois pas l'air très convaincu…Soudain, le temps se mit à changer subitement.  Il commença à pleuvoir puis, les éclaires et le tonner  s'en suivirent.  Le vent se déchaîna et fit déséquilibrer le train mais rien de grave n'arriva à part le fait que la cicatrice d'Harry commença à lui brûler le front et une voix résonna soudain dans sa tête :

_   «Cette année est la dernière que tu passera sur cette terre, Harry Potter!  Plus rien ne m'arrêtera désormais!»_

  Puis, le soleil revint sans que personne n'y prenne vraiment attention.

-  Harry? Tu est sûr que tous va bien?  lui demanda Hermione.

-  Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas.  

Harry ne voulait pas les inquiéter.  Il décida donc de ne rien leur dire.  Ils arrivèrent finalement à Poudlard.  Enfin!  C'était l'endroit qu'il préférait le plus au monde.  Seul ici il se sentait vraiment chez lui et en sécurité.  Mais peut-être pas cette année.  Rien ne serait pareil…

**_Note de l'Auteure_**: Vous fiez pas sur le 1er chapitre, sa l'air de rien comme ça mais vous verrez que sa va devenir intéressant!  Écrivez-moi des Review que je sache qu'est-ce qui cloche!=o)


	3. chapitre 2:Rentrée surprenante

**~ La descendante des Elfs ~**

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée surprenante

Dans la grande sale, tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien.  Puis, on répartit les nouveaux élèvent dans leur maison.  Ceci fait, Dumbledor fit taire l'assembler et prit la parole :

- Pour ceux, d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas ou ont un doute, je tiens à vous le dire : Lord Voldemort est bel et bien revenu. C'est pourquoi, comte tenu des événements, nous avons ajouté quelques règle afin d'assurer la sécurité de chacun.  Premièrement, à 19h précise, tous les élèves devront regagner leur dortoir.  Deuxièmement, vous ne pourrez aller à l'extérieur qu'entre 9 et 17 heure et finalement, je tiens à vous dire de rester sur vos garde en tous temps.  

 Il se tu et tout le monde commença à manger dans une vague de murmures.  Harry se sentait plus coupable que jamais.  Se retournant, il vit soudain Cho Chang, le regard triste.  Il culpabilisa encore plus.  Mais à cet instant, Dumbledor parla de nouveau.

- J'allais oublier.  Voici une surprise à laquelle personne ne s'attendait j'en suis sûr.  Voici le nouveau fantôme des Poufsouffle!

Alors, surgit de nul par, Cédric Digori apparut sous forme de fantôme.  Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous les élèves de le voir ainsi  revenir! Harry se retourna de nouveau et vit le visage de Cho s'illuminer.  Mais il se retourna aussitôt car elle l'avait vu la fixer.  Il sourit à son tour.  Cédric avait l'air plutôt heureux.  Après le dîner, tous remontèrent dans leur dortoir.  Harry dit bonne nuit à Ron et à Hermione et monta se coucher tout de suite.  Il était très fatiguer mais surtout, il avait envie d'être seul pour le moment.  Il réfléchissait toujours.  Mais soudain, quelque chose le ramena subitement à la réalité.  Le temps changea encore, aussi vite que dans le train, puis, sa cicatrice recommença à lui brûler le front et encore cette vois retentit :

   «_Je suis près du but, Harry Potter!  Je suis revenu et maintenant, tu mourras!»_

Et finalement, tout revins à la normal.  Il était très inquiet.  Ron arriva et vint lui parler :

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a!? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu sais!? Est-tu sûr que tout va bien!?

- Mais oui, t'en fait donc pas.  Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien.

Il aimait mieux ne pas inquiéter personne pour le moment.  Il y avait assez d'ennui comme sa.  Mieux valait ne rien dire.  Malgré le fait que Ron ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, il partit tout de même se coucher.  Il commençait à ce faire tard.  Harry s'endormi aussitôt mais son sommeil ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux :

   _« Harry se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement étranger, dans une petite clairière, entourée d'arbre.  Il était seul mais plus pour longtemps car une trentaine de mangemorts  surgirent de nul part et l'entourèrent.  Puis, Voldemort fit lui aussi son apparition.  La scène habituelle mais dans un autre décor, se dit Harry.  Voldemort lança aussitôt un _ Endoloris  _sans que Harry ne puisse rien faire et il s'écroula sur le sol, meurtri par la douleur.  Les mangemorts riaient et Voldemort lui parla: _Tu as mal Harry?  Mais crois-moi, ce n'est rien comparer à ce qui t'attend! _ Il lança alors un _Avada Kedavra.  _L'éclaire verte arriva et l'entoura.  Harry suffoqua sous les ricanements des mangemorts  et…»_

Il se réveilla, tremblant et en sueur, la cicatrice en feux.  On aurait dit que Voldemort était la, en chair et en os,  et qui lui parlait, face à face.  On aurait dit, que ce n'était pas un rêve… Ron s'était aussi réveillé.  Et cette fois, Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui raconter.  Ça se voyait bien que tout n'allait pas.  Et même Ron le lui dit :

- Cesse de me mentir cette fois.  Je vois bien qu'il y à quelque chose qui cloche.  Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point!  Pourquoi ne veut-tu rien me dire!?  Je suis ton meilleur ami pourtant!

Harry ne savait quoi répondre.  Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes mais là, ça devenait insupportable alors il décida de tout lui dire.  De ses rêves, jusqu'au changement de temps et de la vois de Voldemort qui lui parlait à la suite.  Ron avait l'air traumatiser.  Harry lui demanda de ne rien dire à Hermione pour l'instant.  Après leur conversation, il retournèrent se coucher.

**Note de l'Auteure**: Voilà un 2e chapitre, sa va devenir intéressant à la fin…  (Reviews!)


	4. chapitre 3: L'apparition

**~ La descendante des Elfs****~**

Chapitre 3: L'apparition 

Le temps ne changea plus (à part le froid d'automne qui arrivait) et il n'entendit plus la vois de Voldemort et ne fit plus de cauchemars.  Même Malefoy ne lui parlait plus!  Jusqu'au soir de l'Halloween…  

   Tout le monde se rassemblait dans la grande sale dans l'esprit d'Halloween.  Chacun avait hâte de commencer le repas et de se gaver de friandises.  La tempête retentit de nouveau, s'en que personne ne s'en rende compte puisque le jour de Halloween, la température était toujours ainsi mais cette fois, c'était pire.  Personne n'y prêta attention mais Harry eu une douleur à la tête qui était environ 5 fois pire que les autre fois.  Il essayait de le cacher malgré le fait qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement.  Il décida donc de sortir le plus discrètement possible.  Ron le suivit et Hermione aussi.  Dumbledor l'avait remarqué mais les laissa aller et tous commencèrent le repas. Harry se hâta le pas et essaya de se rendre le plus vite possible dans la sale commune.  Ron le suivi du mieux qu'il pouvait.  Arriver à destination, Harry monta à une vitesse fulgurante dans le dortoir.  Ron resta dans la sale et Hermione commença à le questionner.  Il hésita à répondre mais elle devait bien le savoir, surtout qu'elle pourrait être d'une grande aide…

- Non mais tu peux me dire ce qui se passe!?  Lui demanda aussitôt Hermione. 

- Et bien… Ron succomba et lui dit alors tout.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se regarda dans un miroir et frotta sa cicatrice qui était affreusement douloureuse.  Mais il l'entendit bientôt.  Cette voix sifflante et glacée qu'il redoutait.  Mais c'est lorsqu'il vit l'image de Lord Voldemort se refléter dans la glace qu'il tomba à la renverse.  Elle était floue, certes, mais c'était bien lui.  

   « Le pauvre petit Harry à mal alors?  Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer car ce qui t'attend sera 100 fois pire.  Cette fois, je ne manquerai pas mon coup!  Tu mourras, Harry Potter!…»

Cette fois, rien n'allait plus.  On ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, non.  Il fallait agir et vite!  Mais comment?  Si au moins il avait un indice qui l'aiderait, mais Harry avait l'impression d'être seul et que personne ne pourrait l'aider, même pas Ron ni Hermione…  Ron, qui avait vu la scène, était figé sur place.  Il réussi quand même à dire quelques mots :

- C'était quoi ça!? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est un cauchemar! Répondit Harry.  C'est la fin je crois… à moins de trouver une solution rapidement mais on n'a aucun indice!  Tout est fini… fini…

- Non!

Une voix retentit derrière eux.  C'était Hermione.  Que faisait-elle dans le dortoir des garçons!? Peut importait, il n'y avait personne de toute façon.

 - Non, rien n'est perdu.  On a toujours réussi à se sortir de tout non?  Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa changerait cette année, même si le problème est pire.  V… Voldemort n'est pas infaillible.  Je ne sais pas quand mais on trouvera le moyen, ça, c'est sûr!

Elle était sûr d'elle quoi qu'un peu apeurée mais toujours sûr d'elle ce qui rassura les deux garçons.  C'était vrai, personne n'était infaillible.  Voldemort avait été « détruit » une fois alors rien ne les empêchait de recommencer. Ils retournèrent donc à la grande sale pour dîner.  Tout trois étaient affamé et dire pour excuse qu'ils avaient eu une envie pressante!

**_Note de l'Auteure : _**Et un chapitre de plus! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez hein!?


	5. chapitre 4: Étrange lueur dans le stade

**~ La descendante des Elfs****~**

Chapitre 4: Étrange lueur dans le stade    Enfin !  La saison de Quidditch recommençait.  Harry pouvait finalement se changer les idées dans son sport   préféré.  Le premier match était contre les Serpentard.  Il devrait s'entraîner dur et sans se laisser déconcentrer par les événements. Le professeur McGonall trouva rapidement un nouveau gardien.  C'était une élève de 2e année qui répondait au nom de Laury Lévesque. 

   Il y avait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas enfourché son éclaire de feu !  Il prit 5 secondes pour finalement s'envoler.  Il aimait tant être sur son balai, les cheveux dans le vent… Mais il sortit rapidement de ses rêveries car l'entraînement commençait.  Harry n'avait pas perdu la main.  Il attrapa le Vif d'or en quelques secondes  à peine.  Le match de la semaine prochaine se passerait à merveille et la coupe de Quidditch serais à nouveau à eu cette année! Laury, pour sa part, se révéla être une excellente gardienne!  Elle ne laissa pas passer le souafle une seule fois!  Les Serpentards allaient mordre la poussière !

   Tout le monde était là, ou presque.  Certains professeurs et élèves étaient sûrement restés à l'intérieur mais Dumbledor était là.  « Pour assurer la sécurité des élèves en cas d'attaque sûrement » se dit Harry.  Le temps était quelque peu nuageux mais idéal tout de même. Il sortit de ses pensées quand le match commença.  Le Vif d'or, les cognards et le souafle étaient lancer.  Harry était heureux de pouvoir enfin se détendre, d'une certaine façon.  Il ne pensait plus à Voldemort ni à rien d'autre.  Il ne devait se concentrer que sur une chose : le Vif d'or.  Drago lui en profitait pour dire ses niaiseries habituelles à Harry.

- Hé ! Potter !  Tu te rappelle comment on vole j'espère !  Ça serait dommage que tu tombe encore une fois… Peut-être pas après tout !

- Économise ta salive Malefoy, tu en auras besoin pour te lamenter après le match !

   Harry n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec de petit détail tel que Malefoy.  Mais quelque chose vint tout changer le déroulement du match et ce n'était pas un détail…  Il commença à pleuvoir et Harry s'inquiéta.  Il savait ce que la pluie amenait.  Les orages s'en suivirent.  Il ne voyait plus grand chose car ses lunettes étaient trempées.  Puis, le pire arriva : sa cicatrice lui brûla soudainement la tête et il se plaqua la main dans le front.  C'était atroce !  Cette, il ne voyait plus rien tout était noir puis, il se sentit tomber et tomber…  On aurait dit que sa durait une éternité et qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le sol!  Harry tenait toujours son balai.  La voix résonna finalement dans sa tête :

   _«Tes souffrances s'achèveront_ _bientôt car tu ne vivras plus très longtemps !  Ma vengeance sera terrible !  Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que j'attends !  Et cette fois, tu n'auras aucun moyen de t'en sortir ! Mais Harry, tu devrais déjà faire attention, car tu vas t'écraser… il ne faudrait… que tu meures… av… vengeance… »_

C'était étrange, la voix de Voldemort était coupé par une autre voix, celle d'une jeune fille… Il vit soudain une lumière étrange qui provenait des estrades. La voix prononça des paroles dans une langue étrangère puis, tout devint claire :

    _« Harry, ne te laisse pas déconcentré !  Tu va t'écraser Harry !  N'écoute pas ce qu'IL te dit, réveille toi ! »_

Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux, tout était claire.  La pluie s'estompa peu à peu et Harry releva son balai de justesse.  Il vit ensuite le Vif d'or.  Il fonça dessus, Drago était loin.  Il ne prit pas de temps à l'attraper et…

- 150 points pour Harry Potter et c'est Griffondor qui remporte le match !

   La foule se déchaîna dans un tonner d'applaudissement.  Ils avaient gagné!  Mais ce n'était pas passer loin…  Harry ne pu oublier cette vois étrange.  Il semblait la connaître mais qui était-ce ?  Il ne pouvait le dire mais pourtant, ça semblait évident… 

**Note de l'Auteure: **Enfin, on commence à voir le rapport avec le titre de l'histoire! lol!  Vous oubliez pas de m'écrire!  =o)


	6. chapitre 5: Rêve révélateur

**~ La descendante des Elfs****~**

Chapitre 5: Rêve révélateur 

   Après le match, Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la sale commune de Griffondor.  Ils le questionnèrent longuement sur ce qui c'était passer pour qu'il tombe ainsi de sont balais et remonte à la dernière seconde.

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer s'il te plaît !?  Il c'est passer quoi là-haut pour que tu tombe comme ça !?  Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre !  commença Hermione.

- Et tu sais c'était quoi cette pluie soudaine, poursuivit Ron.

   Harry les regarda quelque seconde et leur expliqua tout en détail.  Ron le regardait d'un drôle d'aire mais Hermione, elle, resta pensive après son discourt.  Puis, elle partit subitement, sans rien leur dire de plus.  Ron continua :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle !?  Tu sais, je commence à m'inquiéter.  Je ne peux pas dire que d'entendre des voix sois très rassurant…

- Oui mais cette fille, je suis sûr de la connaître !  Et comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que Voldemort me parlait !  

   Harry se rappela soudain cette lueur étrange dans les gradins.

- Elle était dans les estrades… Peut-être que c'est une élève de Poudlard !  je ne vois aucune autre explication.

- Sûrement, mais ça m'étonnerais quand même.  Peu importe, moi je meurs de faim.  Allons manger puis dormir.  On pensera à ça demain.

- Ouais, d'accord…  Allons manger…

   Ils partirent donc à la grande sale pour manger puis retournèrent à la sale commune.  Ils ne virent pas Hermione par contre…  Ils montèrent donc au dortoir pour aller se coucher.  Mais Hedwige était la, une lettre à la patte.  Harry la prit.  Quelle ne fut pas sa joie de voir qu'elle venait de son parrain !  Il se dépêcha de la lire :

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Il y à si longtemps que je n'ai pas prit de t'es nouvelles !  Il fallait que je t'écrive.  Mais aussi parce que Dumbledor m'a avisé de ce qui c'était passer lors du match.  Tu vas bien au moins !?  Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.  Répond-moi vite et dit moi ce qui se passe, je doit être au courrant de tout !  _

         Ton parrain, Sirius 

   Harry s'empressa de lui répondre.  Il lui parla de Voldemort mais pas de la voix de la jeune fille mystérieuse.  Il voulut aussi prendre des nouvelles de Sirius pour savoir s'il était en sécurité et s'il n'avait pas trop de problèmes.  

   Après sa lettre, il alla ce coucher mais son sommeil ne fut pas réparateur au contraire, il le fit se questionner davantage…

   « _Harry était dans une forêt sombre qui n'avait rien de très rassurant.  Il avançait sans savoir pourquoi et où il allait.  Mais il dût s'arrêter.  Une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue robe d'un bleu azure se trouvait devant lui.  Elle était plus petite que Harry et ses  cheveux étaient brun, à demi attachés  mais il ne put en dire plus car son visage était caché par l'ombre.  Elle commença à parler dans une langue étrangère : « _Cénanya, istanya.  Elellì ar i isil sìlar... » _Et il la reconnut, cette voix, ce langage, c'était bien elle.  « Qui est-tu? » lui demanda alors Harry.  Elle parla à nouveau mais en français cette fois mais pour toute réponse, elle lui dit une énigme :_

_    Nul part tu ne trouveras sécurité,_

_   Car il est la pour te tuer et est bien déterminé,_

_   Pour le détruire tu devras chercher loin,_

_   Et trouver dans les livres anciens,_

_   Ce dont il ne connaît rien,_

_   Une magie qui de tous a été oubliée_

_   Et ignorée de celui qui veut te tuer_

_   Fais-toi ami avec les éléments,_

_   Ils t'obéiront à chaque instant_

_   N'oubli pas que ce sont les gouttes d'eau,_

_   Qui alimentent le creux des ruisseaux,_

_   Si les ruisseaux savent retrouver la mer,_

_   Peut-être trouverons-nous la lumière._

_Elle se tut.  Harry n'y comprenait plus rien mais elle recommença à parler et il ne comprit pas davantage : « _I dae romeniro… _»_ _elle leva les yeux vers le ciel_ _et, il vit finalement son visage mais elle s'évanouit dans la nature aussitôt…  Harry resta figé sur place mais voilà qu'une voix sifflante et glacée parla: « Harry Potter, ton heure arrive, et malgré le petit contre-temps de cet après-midi, tu mourras quand même!  Rien cette fois ne viendra empêcher ma victoire sur toi! ».  Puis, sorite de nulle part, une éclaire d'un vert aveuglant vint le foudroyer et le projeta contre un arbre.  Il était à moitié inconscient et avait très mal mais…»_

   Harry se réveilla finalement.  Il faisait jour et c'était dimanche.  Il regarda sa montre, que lui avait donné Ron pour son anniversaire, elle indiquait  8h12.  Il se leva et s'habilla.  Ron dormait toujours.  Il descendit dans la sa commune et y retrouva Hermione plonger dans un livre.

- Bonjour, lui dit Harry.

   Elle ne répondit pas.

- Allô!?  Toujours parmi nous!?

- Ah! Euhm, désoler.  Bonjour,  répondit Hermione d'un ton endormit.

- tout va bien?  Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

- Et bien, lorsque je suis parti hier, je suis aller à la bibliothèque et j'ai découvert quelques petits trucs assez intéressants :  ce livre parle de télépathie, et il y a un sort qui permettrait de parler par télépathie avec n'importe quelle personne de notre choix.  Mais il faut savoir son nom, prénom et ne pas être à plus de 10km de la personne en question.

_- _Et tu crois que…

- Que c'est ce que tu-sais-qui fait.  Et ça peut engendrer quelques changement climatique du même coup.  

- Ce qui expliquerait la pluie, murmura Harry presque pour lui-même.  Mais alors, c'est qu'il est près d'ici!  

   Harry se rappela soudain son rêve et essaya de se rappeler l'énigme mais plus il essayait de se rappeler, plus il en oubliait.  Il se souvint que la jeune fille parlait des éléments avec qui il devait se faire ami et chercher dans les livres une magie ancienne mais c'était tout.  Puis, il essaya de revoir son visage mais sans résultat…

   Ron se leva finalement.  Il vint les rejoindre.  Dimanche, pas de cours, ils pourraient chercher dans la bibliothèque un indice quelle conque.  Harry savait au moins que Voldemort n'était jamais loin.  Ils partirent déjeuner.  Harry expliqua sont rêve à Ron et Hermione et après avoir manger, ils foncèrent vers la bibliothèque.

**_Note de l'Auteure_**: Ce que j'ai écrit dans la langue étrangère, je tiens à préciser que ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose… enfin, j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de l'écrire correctement…  =o)


	7. chapitre 6: Découvertes et prémonition

**~ La descendante des Elfs****~**

Chapitre 6: Découvertes et prémonition 

   La neige tombait dehors.  Tous en profitaient pour aller s'amuser.  Ce paysage blanc était si magnifique, magique !  On voyait très bien que Noël approchait à grand pas.  Trois élèves, par contre, restaient enfermés à l'intérieur, le nez plongé dans les livres.  En effet, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystérieux rêve qu'avait fait Harry la nuit précédente.  Qui sait, ils en apprendraient peut-être un peu plus sur ce que préparait Voldemort, du même coup.

   Harry chercha tout ce qui concernait magies, langues et peuples anciens.  Mais il avait du mal à bien se concentrer lorsqu'il vit que Cho était là aussi… Ses recherches lui rapportèrent finalement.  Il trouva un livre, une sorte de dictionnaire si on voulait, sur une langue très ancienne, qui datait du Moyen Âge.  Sur le dessus, on pouvait lire  « _Les Elfes, un peuple inconnu _».  Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de se rappeler ce que disait la jeune fille dans son rêve.  Un mot lui vint: « _isil _».  Il chercha ce mot et le trouva.  Il signifiait « lune ».  Il lut ensuite ce qu'il y avait après le _dictionnaire_.  Il en apprit beaucoup :

   _Le Quenya était parlé par un peuple très ancien.  Tous disaient que c'était des elfes. Ils avaient en effet des oreilles un peu pointues.  Ils vivaient sur une île, à l'écart des autres.  Ils pratiquaient une magie que personne ne connaissait.  Ils étaient très puissants.  Mais ils étaient de nature très pacifique.  Personne ne les connaissait vraiment puisqu'ils ne se montraient que rarement.  C'est pourquoi tous les ont oubliés.  On dit par-contre qu'il resterait encore quelques personnes de ce peuple de nos jours.  Personne n'en a la preuve.  Leurs magies ont disparu avec eux et on n'a toujours pas trouvé cette île dite Sacrée…_

Harry en savait assez à présent.  Sur les origines de cette fille mystérieuse, sur sa magie et ce langage étrange.  Il fit part de ses découvertes à Ron et Hermione:

- Voilà, tout s'explique à présent.  Je suis sûr qu'elle est une descendante de ce peuple!  Il n'y a aucune autre explication.  Et si je pouvais apprendre cette langue, je comprendrai ce qu'elle me dit!

- Ça tient debout ton histoire…  Commenta Ron.

- Est-ce qu'il parle plus en détail sur la magie qu'ils pratiquaient!? Continua Hermione.

   Harry hocha la tête en signe de négation.  Hermione lui prit le livre et commença à le lire plus en détail. 

- Ça y est!  Ils disent que ce peuple avait le pouvoir de contrôler la nature et certains avaient des dons de seconde vue, ils pouvaient voir dans le futur les événements graves.  Donc, elle serait un des leur…  Étrange quand même mais s'il n'y a aucune autre explication…  Et tout à l'air plausible… Mais tu te souviens de ce qu'elle t'a dit?

- Pas…  vraiment…  mais elle disait que… Voldemort!  Il ne connaît rien de ce peuple et de leurs magies!  Alors,  si on pouvait en savoir plus et apprendre quelque tour alors peut-être qu'on aurait une chance…  

   Ron, qui ne comprenait pratiquement rien, comme à son habitude, ne répondit pas.  Harry, pour sa part, essaya d'apprendre la langue.  Ça l'aiderait sûrement à comprendre mieux ses rêves…

*****

   Finalement!  Les vacances de Noël!  Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent tous 3 à l'école, comme beaucoup d'élèves d'ailleurs.  Poudlard étant sous la surveillance de Dumbledor, Voldemort n'y viendrait pas et par conséquent, tous voulaient y rester.  Mais le jour de Noël ne fut pas des plus enthousiaste.

   Le matin de Noël, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur leurs cadeaux.  Ils étaient seuls car tous faisaient la grâce matinée.  Harry reçu des cadeaux de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et de son parrain mais aussi une lettre… Elle était étrange…  Sans signature…  Il la lut:

   _Tu en as découvert beaucoup…  Mais tu devrais faire un tour au lac, de bien sinistres choses se prépares… Tu en apprendras beaucoup près du lac mais ce sera dangereux… très dangereux.  Fais bien attention à toi… »_

Harry resta troublé par cette lettre.  Il savait qu'elle venait d'elle.  Il déballa tout de même ses autres cadeaux.

   Le soir venu, Harry alla se coucher à contre cœur.  Il aimait bien Noël, une journée magique en soit.  Mais il fit un rêve tout aussi étrange que les autre…

   _« Plusieurs image lui apparaissait et défilait sous ses yeux à une vitesse fulgurante. D'abord, lui était sur le bord du lac, ensuite, il vit le ciel, très étoilé et éclairé par la douce lueur argenté que lançait la lune qui était parfaitement ronde. La 3e image qu'il vit était celle d'une ombre qui apparaissait sur l'autre rive du lac, puis, l'image de la jeune fille, encore vêtue de cette somptueuse robe bleue azure qui disait « _I dae romeniro… »  _puis, il vit l'eau s'élevée, se déchaîner. Et puis, encore elle: « _I dae romeniro… » _et l'eau continua de s'élevé pour finalement s'abattre sur l'ombre. Et la fille mystérieuse « _I dae romeniro! » 

   Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  Toutes ces images avaient défilé tellement vite et pourtant, il était déjà 6h du matin!  Il ne put se rendormir.  Il se leva donc et se rappela qu'il avait emprunté le livre à la bibliothèque.  Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit: _Dae.  _Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il signifiait.  Il trouva rapidement.  C'était « ombre ».   Il descendit ensuite pour déjeuner.

**_Note de l'Auteur_**: Et un chapitre de plus !  Là, on commence à en apprendre beaucoup non!? Le prochain sera plus _Action _que _Intrigues._  Mais n'oublier pas les Review !  Sinon, je vais commencer à croire que ma Fic n'intéresse personne…  =o(        @peluche !  ~xox~


	8. chapitre 7: Mystères près du lac

**~ La descendante des Elfs****~**

Chapitre 7:  Mystères près du lac 

   Quelques semaines avaient passé déjà.  Le fameux trio, depuis qu'Harry avait reçu la lettre à Noël, préparait un plan pour aller voir au bord du lac sans se faire trop remarquer.  Le mieux était évidemment d'y aller de nuit mais tous trois devaient bien préparer leur coup pour ne pas se faire prendre.  Tout y était cette fois :  ils sortiraient dans le milieu de la nuit, amèneraient la carte des maraudeurs pour être sur de ne pas se faire remarquer par Rusard et prendraient le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à l'extérieur et ce, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité.  Que deviendraient-ils sans elle!

   Ça y est! Tout était enfin près.  Harry, Ron et Hermione se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la sale commune.  Après s'être bien préparés, ils partirent faire leur escapade nocturne.  Tout se passait bien.  Rusard était loin et ils avaient le champ libre.  Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se rendre à l'extérieur mais le bruit de la porte d'entré s'ouvrant et se refermant n'était pas très subtile et attira Rusard mais ils ne le virent pas sortir et c'était tant mieux.

   Tous trois marchaient lentement dans la pénombre, cachés sous la cape…

*****

   Du haut de sa chambre, elle voyait, elle entendait, elle savait.  De bien terribles choses se préparaient ce soir.  Oui, ils étaient en danger.  Alors, elle ouvrit la fenêtre,  se plaça sur le rebord et se laissa tomber dans le vide…

*****

   Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient près du lac, redoutant ce qui pourrait arriver.  Enfin, ils étaient sur la berge. Ils se débarrassèrent de la cape et la mirent de côté.  Le trio resta la, quelques minutes, sans bouger, sans parler.  Ils se préparaient au pire mais… rien ne se produisit.  Rien pour le moment…

- alors, on fait quoi?  On rentre!?  Demanda Ron.

- Non… quelque chose va se passer, je le sais!  Je le sens!  Répondit Harry.

   Dix minutes passèrent.  Toujours rien… Ils s'apprêtèrent à repartir mais quelque chose attira leur attention:  Cinq personnes venaient d'apparaître sur l'autre rive.  Des mangemorts!  Mais comment était-ce possible!  Hermione l'avait dit tant de fois! _On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard!_

   Tous trois étaient abasourdit.  Mais encore plus quand un éclair d'une lumière rouge vint s'abattre sur eux.  Ils étaient sur le sol et ne bougeaient plus mais Harry se relava vite en voyant que les mangemorts approchaient.  Deux d'entre eux ligotèrent Ron et Hermione.  L'un d'eux voulu ensuite attraper Harry mais il se débattit et lui échappa.  Alors commença un combat…

   Les mangemorts se mirent à trois contre lui.  Les chances de s'en sortir n'étaient pas en sa faveur.  Harry fut plus rapide qu'eux et réussit à en envoyer un au sol.  Sa puissance avait augmenté de manière surprenante depuis le début de l'année.  Mais les deux mangemorts restant avait vite riposter et maintenant, c'était lui qui était à terre.  Les deux sorts en même temps l'avaient plutôt secouer.  Dès qu'il se releva, ils en reçu encore.  Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Harry fit un dernier effort pour se relever.  Il se prépara à attaquer, même s'il savait qu'il était trop faible, il n'abandonnerait pas.  Mais il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il reçu un autre sort de plein fouet et se fit projeter dans le lac encore gelé en ce 29 janvier.  

  Harry était à bout de force.  Il ne pouvait plus respirer et cette eau glacée lui donnait l'impression que des centaines de lames lui transperçaient le corps.  C'était aussi pire qu'un _Doloris_.  Et il ne nageait pas très bien en plus.  « _Ça y est, _se dit-il.  _Cette fois c'est la fin… _» Mais il vit alors une lumière blanche et une personne.  Un ange!  Pensa-t-il.  C'était une jeune fille.  Elle le prit et le ramena à la surface.  Il n'était pas mort.  Non, seulement très faible, gelé, et au bord de l'évanouissement mais toujours en vie.

   Sa vue était brouillée mais il reconnu quand même la jeune fille qu'il voyait si souvent en rêve.  Mais cette fois, elle était vêtue d'une simple robe noire, celle… que tous les élèves de l'école portaient!  Alors, c'était bel et bien une étudiante!

   Après l'avoir ramener sur la berge, elle se leva et se tint droite devant les mangemorts qui étaient tous aussi abasourdit les uns que les autres.  Elle commença alors à parler dans cette langue qu'elle seule connaissait vraiment tout en fermant les yeux:

- _I eleni ar_ _isil sìlar.  Cénanye...  Istanye... I hisië romeniro. I nen nà rûth!_

Alors un épais brouillard vint les entouré.  Le lac se mit à s'agiter de plus en plus.  Jusqu'à ce qu'il forme une énorme vague au-dessus d'eux.  L'eau vient s'abattre juste sur les mangemorts.  C'était époustouflant!  Jamais personne n'avait vu ça auparavant! 

  L'eau se calma.  Tout redevint normal.  Les mangemorts était à terre.  Alors ils re-transplanèrent et l'un d'entre eux leur dit :

- Ce n'est pas fini, nous reviendrons et IL te détruira!

   Après quoi, il s'en alla.  Harry était étendu sur le sol enneigé, gelé.  Ron et Hermione étaient ligotés non loin de la mais ne bougeaient pas beaucoup.  La mystérieuse jeune fille s'approcha alors de lui et mit sa main au-dessus de lui.  Celle-ci rayonna d'une faible lueur ressemblant à un rayon de soleil.  Harry eu moins froid tout d'un coup, oui, il se réchauffait peu à peu.  Puis, la douce chaleur qui remplissait son corps s'estompa.  La jeune fille fit un petit sourire puis, disparut.  

   Harry réussi à se relever sans trop de difficulté.  Il s'empressa d'aller détacher Ron et Hermione.  Tous trois enfin debout, Hermione commença à parler :

- Harry, tout va bien!?  Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

- T'inquiète, je vais bien, enfin… disons que je suis vivant, c'est ce qui conte non !?

- Mais comment elle à fait ça!  C'est pratiquement impossible!  Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un faire ça! Je n'en reviens toujours pas…  S'empressa de dire Ron.

- Enfin, rentrons avant de se faire prendre.  Il est déjà… zut…  il va me falloir une nouvelle montre… encore…  Répondit Harry.

  Tous les trois reprirent la cape d'invisibilité et rentrèrent rapidement au château.

**_Note de l'Auteure: _**Je suis sûr qu'il vous a plu celui-là!  J'me trompe!?  Bon, pour l'histoire du  _Quenya_ ben **Mymy**, t'a pas tout à fait tort… En fait, c'est bien de l'Elfique!  J'ai essayer du mieux que je pouvais de traduire alors je suis pas trop sûr de mon coup mais bon, le résultat est chouette non!?  J'attend vos Review avec impatience (Écrivez hein !? sinon, je vais commencer à croire que ça n'intéresse personne…)  Bon alors @peluche !  ~xox~  =o)


	9. chapitre 8: Guéri par une rose?

**~ La descendante des Elfs****~**

Chapitre 8 :  Guéri… par une rose? 

   Le lendemain, Harry eu du mal à se lever.  Il avait l'air très malade ou plutôt, il était très malade… Il n'avait pas très bien supporter tous ces sorts et la baignade dans le lac n'avait pas amélioré les choses…

  En effet, lors de son cours de potion, il avait eu peine à se tenir droit ce qui valut à Griffondor une perte de 10 points.  Ron et Hermione s'en inquiétaient beaucoup.  Après le cours, ils lui demandèrent à de nombreuses reprises si tout allait bien mais leur répondait toujours la même chose: _Je vais bien! Cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi!_ La journée passa donc ainsi.

   Mais le matin suivant, les choses s'étaient aggravées…  Harry, cette fois, ne se réveilla pas.  Il était dans son lit, inerte et trempé de sueur.  On l'amena alors à l'infirmerie.  Ron vit que le professeur Dumbledor avait l'air très inquiet.  Mais il ne put en savoir davantage car on leur demandèrent, à lui et Hermione, de bien vouloir partir à leur cours.  Trois jours passèrent sans qu'Harry ne montre le moindre signe de vie… 

   Mais un soir, Harry se réveilla, encore malade mais il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir.  Il distingua en vain une petite silhouette s'approcher.  Il ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir.  Mais, trop curieux, il entrouvrit un peu les yeux pour la voir.  Son visage était cacher par la pénombre mais il la reconnu facilement. Oui, c'était bien elle.  Harry la vit mettre sa main au-dessus de lui et elle fit la même chose que lorsqu'il était gelé au bord du lacet soudain, il se sentit un peu mieux… La jeune fille arrêta et déposa son bras le long de son corps.  Elle dit ensuite dans un murmure :

- Je suis désolée…

   Puis, et elle plaça sur la petite table au côté du lit, une rose blanche qui ne s'était pas encore fanée et repartit…

   Comme elle était étrange et mystérieuse.  Jamais Harry n'avait connu une personne si jeune possédant une force magique aussi puissante.  Mais il savait qu'il la connaissait et cela le tracassait énormément.  Toujours la même question : _« Qui est-ce?… »_  Il s'endormit sur cette interrogation.  Le matin suivant, il allait beaucoup mieux et réussi à se lever.  Tous était soulager, en particulier Ron et Hermione qui était venus le voir tous les jours.  Mais lorsque arriva Dumbledor, ils durent quitter la pièce.  

- Bonjour Harry, lui dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.  
- Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry.

- je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux.  Mais dit-moi, il a dut se passer quelque chose pour que tu tombe ainsi malade.  Tu n'aurais pas une explication à me donner?

   Harry hésita.  S'il lui disait tout, il devrait avouer qu'il était sortit pendant la nuit alors que s'était formellement interdit.  Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher non plus… que faire alors!?  Il pourrait aussi lui dire la moitié de la vérité… Il ne voulait pas parler de la mystérieuse jeune fille alors, il ne lui parla que de Voldemort et lui dit quand même qu'il était sortit pendant la nuit (il aurait une retenue, c'est tout…?) Mais Dumbledor ne sembla pas trop fâché, heureux que Harry soit en vie.  Il ne lui posa pas plus de question.  Harry en était bien content.  

   Il passa la journée à l'infirmerie et pu sortir le soir même.  Mais avant de repartir,  il regarda sur la table de chevet.  La rose y était toujours mais, elle s'était épanouit.  Harry était ébahit.  Il prit subtilement la fleur et partit sans rien dire.

   Il rejoignit vite Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'infirmerie.  Cette dernière commença à lui parler dès qu'il sortit:

- Enfin!  Tu nous à fait une de ces peurs! Et…  mais qu'est-ce que c'est, lui dit-elle en désignant la rose.

-  Une rose…

- Oui, ça je le vois bien mais qui te l'a donné!?

- Allons à la sale commune d'abord…

   Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.  Ils se rendirent tous trois dans la sale commune de Griffondor pour avoir un peu plus de discrétion.

 - En fait, voilà, commença Harry.  Pendant la nuit, elle est venue.  Ce ne pouvait pas être personne d'autre.  Elle a dit: « Je suis désolée »  et à fait je ne sais quoi avec sa main et a mit la fleur sur la table à côté du lit… Mais, vous, vous ne l'avez pas vu lorsqu'on était près du lac!?

- Moi oui, mais, pas tout à fait, lui répondit Hermione. Et monsieur ici présent ne cessait de gémir et je crois qu'il a fait dans ses culotte…

- Quoi! C'est même pas vrai! Lui dit Ron qui commençait à virer au rouge.

- Peu importe.  Je n'ai pas réussi à voir son visage.  Il faut avouer que le sort que nous ont jeté les mangemorts m'avait un peu sonner mais j'ai réussi à lire sur sa robe le nom de sa maison… mais pas au complet parce que je me suis évanouit… Tout ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, c'est « ser » …  

- C'est déjà un début, lui dit Harry.  Maintenant, on sait que c'est soi une élève de Serdaigle, soit une élève de Serpentard…  Et si on examine cette rose de plus près, peut-être en saurons-nous davantage…

- Et si on allait dormir maintenant, on pensera à sa demain, coupa Ron.

- Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord, rajouta Hermione.

    Alors, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher même si, pour sa part, Harry n'avait pas très sommeil…

 *****

   Assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre, elle souriait.  Il s'en était sortit.  Elle était si soulagée!  Peut-être que ce n'avait pas été une si bonne idée de l'envoyer près du lac… mais quelqu'un vint la sortir de ses songe:

- Tu devrais dormir, il se fait tard tu ne trouve pas? Et tous le monde dort déjà, chuchota la personne pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles.

- Oui, tu a sans doute raison.  Et je crois que je commence à manquer de sommeil, lui répondit la jeune fille, toujours le sourire au lèvre.

   Elle alla donc se coucher et regarda par la fenêtre un instant et dit:

- _I eleni vanima…_

**_Note de l'Auteur: _**Désolé si sa été long mais j'était à cours d'idée… et de temps en plus ! J'ai une compétition en fin de semaine (je manque vendredi d'école! =oD )  Mais bon, voilà le 8e chapitre!  Mais s'il n'y à pas plus de review, je n'sais pas si sa va valoir la peine de continuer mais bon, sa je verrai plus tard. En attendant, pour répondre à la question, _comment j'ai fait pour écrire en Elfique_  Je répond:  avec un dictionnaire plus ou moins complet et 3 leçons de grammaire, le tout, sur un site internet!  lol ! Et en passant, **Mymy**, pouquoi tu dit: _honte à moi… _tu sais, en autant que tu m'écrives quelques fois, moi je suis contente pcq toi au moins, tu m'écris! Lol! bon ben à la prochaine!          @peluche!  ~xox~  =o)


	10. chapitre 9: À toute vitesse

**~ La descendante des Elfes ~**

Chapitre 9:  À toute vitesse

   Quel spectacle que leur donnait la nature!  C'était un ravissement pour les yeux.  Il commençait à faire chaud (il était temps!).  La neige fondait et tous les petits animaux sortaient de leur trou.  Les arbres sortaient leurs premières feuilles pendant que les oiseaux faisait leur nid.  La nature était merveilleuse et en étonnait toujours plus d'un.  Même si Harry trouvait l'arriver du printemps aussi fantastique, il se préoccupait  d'autre chose: le match de Quidditch.

   C'était le dernier match de la saison, mais aussi le jeu décisif qui pourrait faire gagner à nouveau la coupe de Quidditch au Griffondore.  En effet, ils avaient gagné contre les Poufsouffle et étaient maintenant ex æquo  avec les Serdaigle.  Ce qui était amusant à voir par contre, c'était la tête des Serpentard.  Ils étaient maintenant au cours pour la coupe.

   Harry avait mit plusieurs semaine à trouver LA bonne stratégie.  Les serdaigle étaient tout de même une équipe redoutable et Cho était une joueuse or paire.  Oh, Cho…  Harry pensait toujours autant à elle…  Enfin, il devait sortir cette image de sa tête, et se concentrer sur le jeu.  

   Le match était dans 3 jours tout de même!  Et pendant ces 3 jours, toute l'équipe devrait s'entraîner intensément. Et enfin!  Le fameux jour arriva mais malheureusement, le temps n'était pas aussi ensoleillé.  En effet, le ciel était recouvert d'épais nuage gris et la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes.  Hermione dût ensorceler les lunettes d'Harry pour qu'il puisse bien voir.

   Tout le monde était là, enfin, à peu près tout le monde mais le directeur y était.  Il y avait toujours plus de monde à la finale. L'équipe de Griffondor était sur le gros nerf.  Harry leur fit un petit discours, mais pas trop long car il savait comment tous détestaient sa et lui aussi d'ailleurs détestait lorsque Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine, leur faisait la morale…

- Très bien, nous pouvons gagner cette année encore.  Vous êtes tous très doués alors, faites comme d'habitude et la coupe sera à nouveau à nous!

   En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient tous sur le terrain, ainsi que l'équipe adverse.  Harry ne put éviter le regard de Cho.  Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.  Elle avait l'air très sérieux par contre mais esquissa tout de même un petit sourire.

   Le match commença enfin.  Harry fit le tour du terrain à une allure folle.  Il adorait voler, mais sous la pluie, c'était autre chose.  Il était déjà tout trempé.  

- Les Serdaigle ont prit le contrôle du souafle et s'apprête à lancer mais… oh!  Le souafle est parti dans l'autre direction!  Commentait Lee Jordan

   En effet, Laury avait renvoyer le souafle à une telle vitesse que personne ne l'avait vu.  Elle était très douée.  Harry cherchait toujours le Vif d'or des yeux et vit Cho un peu plus bas qui volait à sa recherche aussi.  Elle était si gracieuse… Harry cru distinguer un objet brillant un peu plus loin alors il partit en moins d'une seconde. Cho l'avait remarquer et se mit à sa poursuite.  C'était en effet la petite boule brillante. Il eu soudain l'image de Voldemort en tête et sa cicatrice commença à brûler mais il n'y prêta pas attention et chassa l'image de sa tête et revint au match.

   Harry était à moins d'un mètre du petit objet mais quelque chose passa devant lui, si vite qu'il n'en vit qu'une éclaire bleue et dès qu'il la vit, il eu un flash et aperçu un aigle. Mais ce fut très rapide.  Et il entendit les commentaires du match.

- Oh ! C'est pas passer loin!  

   Harry c'était tellement concentré sur le Vif d'or qu'il en avait oublier le reste du match.  Le score était de 70 à 20 pour eux.  Laury était vraiment douée!  Mais maintenant, il avait perdu le Vif d'Or.  Cho était partit aussi alors il la chercha.  Elle était de l'autre côté du terrain. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry par contre, elle se lança à nouveau à sa poursuite.  Mais cette fois, il avait bel et bien aperçu la petite boule dorée. Il en était très proche et amorça une descente en piqué en suivant exactement le même trajet que le Vif d'or.  Mais Cho du remonter vite car elle ne pourrait que s'effondrer au sol si elle continuait à descendre comme ça.  Pour sa par, Harry remonta en même temps que l'objet qui brillait devant lui.

   Il tendit la main.  Il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre mais une voix retentit dans sa tête: _« Oui, c'est ça, plus que quelques centimètres et je pourrai assouvir ma vengeance… » _ puis, une autre voix: _« Harry, ne le touche pas, ne touche pas le vif d'or! » _

   Harry retira sa main et ralentit l'allure.  Cho le dépassa et sortit sa baguette.  Mais qu'est-ce quel faisait!?  Harry l'ignorait.  Il était perdu dans ses songes mais Lee Jordan le sortit de ses pensées:

- Cho Chang dépasse Harry et se rapproche du Vif d'or.  Harry ralentit toujours… Il est à cour d'essence!? Les éclaires de Feu ne marche pas au carburant pourtant…  Et on pu voir le regard réprobateur du professeur McGonnagal se tourner vers lui.

   Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledor semblait inquiet.  Il est vrai que Harry ne laisserait personne gagner par exprès.  Même si cette personne se nomme Cho Chang.

   Cette dernière rangea alors sa baguette.  Personne ne le remarqua vraiment.  Et recula un peu.  Harry la rattrapa bientôt.  Elle lui sourit puis eu soudain un regard de défi.  Alors, en à peine 2 secondes, tous deux partirent à toute vitesse à la poursuite du Vif d'or.  C'était une course très serrée et Cho arrivait à aller à la même vitesse qu'Harry!  Puis, elle fila en un éclair et Harry eu encore cette vision de l'aigle.  Il en était presque aveugler et, ne voyant plus beaucoup, car en plus, la pluie tombait toujours, il entendit:

- Cho Chang à attraper le Vif d'or et c'est Serdaigle qui gagne par 10 points!

   En effet, le score était de 220 à 210.  Harry resta sur place pendant plusieurs minutes.  Il était abasourdit.  Comment pouvait-elle aller à cette vitesse!  S'en était presque impossible…

*****

- Mais vous avez vu sa!  C'est pratiquement impossible!

   Harry était maintenant dans la sale commune et discutait avec Ron et Hermione.  Il ne pouvait toujours pas le croire et tous les Griffondor aussi d'ailleurs.  Il avait perdu la coupe par 10 points!

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche là-dessous, continua Hermione.  

- Et comme d'habitude, on aura tout le temps d'y penser demain, moi j'suis crever… Conclu Ron 

   Dormir,  Harry en eu bien du mal, si bien qu'il se leva le lendemain à 6h30 malgré le fait que c'était un dimanche…

**_Note de l'Auteure: _**Et un chapitre de plus!  Je fait pas trop attendre!? Mais bon, moi j'attend toujours les review… Aller, vous faites pas prier… Moi je suis découragée… Sinon, je serai obligée d'arrêter d'écrire… mais bon, merci **Mymy **!  T'es gentil(le) toi ! et j'ai changer la fin du 8e chapitre pcq je crois que ya quek chose que ta pas bien compris.  Tk, vas voir!  Bon alors, à la prochaine!  ~xox~  =o)


	11. chapitre 10: Conversation surprenante

**~ La descendante des Elfes ~**

Chapitre 10:  Conversation surprenante

  Toute l'école, ou presque, était endormie.  Les bruits se faisaient rares et le silence régnait.  Mais dans la grande sale, quelques élèves étaient déjà assis, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.  C'était le cas de Harry.  Mais il ne mangeait guère.  Il semblait plutôt songeur.   Il se remémorait sans arrêt la scène de sa défaite du match d'hier, essayant en vain de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ce qui c'était produit. Pourtant, ce devait être la 150e fois qu'il revoyait la scène et il ne trouvait rien.  Il devait accepter que Cho Chang l'ait battu.  Mais même s'il essayait de l'accepter, il ne le pouvait car il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

   Hermione arriva soudain et le sorti de ses songes.

- Alors, en forme!?  Si on allait prendre une marche, ça fait toujours du bien!?

   Harry lui lança un regard triste et découragé.

- Voyons, fait pas cette tête la!  Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, on ne peut pas toujours gagner tu sais!?

- Oui je sais… dit-il dans un long soupir.  Mais ce qui m'agace, ce n'est pas qu'elle ait gagné, mais le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

   Alors Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  Harry lui expliqua tout en détail ce qu'il avait vu sur le terrain.  Mais elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait rien remarquer et personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs.  Tout ça devenait de plus en plus étrange.  Il était rendu 8h30 lorsque Ron arriva et il arrêtèrent la leur petite discution.

   Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent l'après-midi dans le parc.  Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et il faisait chaud.  La journée parfaite mais pourquoi chaque fois qu'une journée était aussi belle, il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche?  Cependant, ils décidèrent de ne pas abordé le sujet.  Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup d'ailleurs car Harry était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là-dessous.

   Et c'est à cet instant que Cho arriva, avec ses amis, qui la félicitaient pour le match d'hier mais elle, n'avait pas l'air si joyeux.  Mais lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle esquissa tout de même un petit sourire.  Celui-ci le lui rendit bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.  

   Après le dîner (souper), Harry dit à Ron et Hermione de partir, lui allait retourner un peu plus tard à la sale commune des Griffondor.  Alors, ils ne dirent rien de plus et partir.

     Harry voulait marcher un peu, afin de se changer les idées mais il entendit soudain 2 personnes se parler… ou plutôt, il avait l'air de se disputer…

- Tu sais, j'ai tout vu ce que tu à fait!, dit la première voix, apparemment un jeune homme.

- Et alors!? Répondit la seconde, qui était sans aucun doute, celle d'une fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait! On aurait dit de la triche!

- Je n'ai PAS triché!

   Harry, qui était accoté  sur le mur tandis que ce qui semblait être 2 élèves se disputait sur le couloir d'à côté, se pencha subtilement pour mieux voir qui parlait.  Il reconnut très distinctement la forme fantomatique de Cédric Diggory et celle d'une autre élève mais celle-ci était dos à lui.

- Je sais en tout cas qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal là-dessous.  Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?  Ça ne se peut pas ce qui s'est passer et je le sais bien ça!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant là-dedans!  

- Rien!  C'est juste… c'est juste que je sais que ce n'était pas normal…

- Et bien crois ce que tu veux, moi, je pars!

   Et la jeune fille passa au travers du fantôme pour disparaître dans l'obscurité.  Mais lorsque Cédric releva les yeux il aperçu Harry sur le coin du mur qui c'était vite cacher et était parti à la course.  Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas reconnu et c'était tant mieux.

   Rendu dans la sale commune, presque personne n'était là.  Tous dormaient sauf quelques élèves ainsi que Ron et Hermione.  Harry s'empressa de raconter la discussion  qu'il venait d'entendre mais ils la trouvèrent tout aussi bizarre que lui.  Sur ce, ils allèrent dormir car ils avaient cours demain.

   Le matin suivant, ils allèrent à leurs cours et c'était incroyable les révisions qu'ils devraient faire!  Mais le midi, Harry croisa Cédric et en profita… Mais il devait bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas lui dire qu'il l'avait écouter…

- Salut Harry! Lui dit-il en le croisant.

- Bonjour!

- Alors, ça sera pas trop dur les examens!?

- Non non, pas trop… répondit simplement Harry.  Eum… je peux te poser une question!?

- Mais bien sûr, répondit le fantôme avec un air interrogateur.

- Bon, voilà… c'est que, hier soir, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta discussion avec je sais pas trop qui… tout va bien j'espère?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il d'un air plutôt mécontent cette fois.  Mais s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça, ça ne le regarde pas.

   Et il partit.  Vraiment étrange.  Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait!?  Harry aurait bien voulu comprendre. Harry restait la, à admirer le plancher quand soudain, une voix le sortit de ses songes:

- Bonjour Harry.

  C'était Cho mais elle n'en dit pas plus et repartit. Puis, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.  Ce pourrait-il que… Mais c'était impossible… et pourtant…

**_Note de l'Auteure:  _**Alors, c'était comment!?  On va bien finir par savoir qui c'est! lol!  Je vous le dit, j'ai écris ce chapitre dans la joie et la souffrance… joie pcq j'aime écrire et souffrance pcq plonger de 7m de haut quand t'a un coup d'soleil, c'est pas s'qui'a d'mieux! lol!  J'entrerai pas dans les détail alors sur ce, je vous laisse! Et promis, dans le prochain chapitre, y'aura de l'elfique! Et Vaca, t'a reçu le message que je t'ai envoyer!?…    @peluche! =o)


	12. chapitre 11:Dernier rêve, dernier indice

**~ La descendante des Elfes ~**

Chapitre 11:  Dernier rêve, dernier indice

   Non, non tout ça était invraisemblable.  Comment?  C'était impossible mais tout portait à croire que c'était bien elle.  Et pourtant… Harry ressentait un certain doute sur cette affirmation.  Mais d'un autre côté…

   Non, il devait chasser cette idée de sa tête.  Quelque chose d'autre le tracassait: les examens.  Non pas eux en tant que tel mais plutôt le fait que Voldemort n'avait toujours montré aucun signe de vie et ce, depuis le début de l'année! Enfin, pour les autre car lui, l'avait bien vu mais depuis le premier match de Quidditch, il n'en avait plus entendu parler ou plutôt, il ne l'avait plus entendu.  Mais personne ne semblait vraiment s'en soucier.  

   Harry était dans la sale commune, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, comme à son habitude.  Ils « étudiaient ».  En fait, Hermione étudiait car Ron était sur le point de s'endormir et Harry, lui, se souciait plus de ses questions qui demandait des réponses au plus vite que de se rappeler comment changer un hamster en plume de mouette.  Bref, il était partit dans son petit univers à la recherche des ses réponses mais en vain.

   Hermione, découragée, décida de ne pas se fatiguer à les résonner leur disant que les examens commençaient lundi et qu'ils étaient samedi.  Ron, lui, n'en pouvait plus et se résigna à aller dormir, son activité préférée après « manger ».  Harry décida de faire de même et Hermione suivie finalement, se rendant compte qu'il était minuit moins quart (23h 45). 

   Harry alla donc se coucher, la tête remplit de ses questions.  Mais l'on dit que la nuit porte de conseil.  Il connaissait bien ce proverbe, surtout que la plupart des indices qu'il découvrait se trouvait dans ses rêves et cette nuit ne fit pas exception.  Même que c'était plus bizarre encore…

   _« Harry était loin du monde.  Il était même très seul.  Perdu dans un immense champ qui l'entourait à des kilomètres à la ronde.  Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Excepté un arbre solitaire dont les feuilles étaient aux couleurs de l'automne.  Et ce n'était pas la nuit cette fois. En fait, le soleil se couchait…  _

_   Harry restait là, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il tournait sur lui-même en regardant par-ci par-là. Il s'arrêta enfin et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sursauta à tel point qu'il en trébucha par terre. Elle était là, cette jeune fille mystérieuse qui le tourmentait tellement. Elle était devant lui, à quelques mètres… elle était debout, droite, la tête penchée et les yeux fermés. On aurait dit qu'elle réfléchissait mais pourquoi? Elle était encore vêtue de cette longue robe mais d'un vert argenté cette fois, et  les cheveux attachés en demi-queue. _

_   Harry s'avoua qu'il la trouvait tout de même jolie. Mais il devait profité de cette occasion pour lui poser ces questions qui le tourmentaient depuis tellement longtemps déjà. Il se résigna enfin et brisa le silence qui régnait depuis un moment: « euh… Bonjour!? Je pourrais savoir qui tu es!? » Et elle parla enfin mais… « _Laurië lantar lassi! I kemen vaniya.  Mélanya galadriel anar… _» Elle prit soudain un air plus grave qu'on pouvait parfaitement distingué malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait toujours pas son visage. « _Lòmë romeniro… ar hiruvacca… _». Sa voix se perdit dans un écho. _

_   Et à nouveau, un silence lourd régna.  Mais une autre voix prit sa place, une voix beaucoup moins réconfortante par contre… une voix sifflante, celle qu'on préfèrerait ne pas entendre… Celle de Lord Voldemort…_

_   « Alors, toujours en vie!? Saches, petit Potter, que je n'aurai aucun repos tant que je ne te verrai pas mourir devant moi! Tu as réussi à contourner mon premier plan mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne se reproduira plus! Car celle… t'a sauv… le… paiera… ch… »  
   « _Auta i lòmë, ar Aurë entuluva! _»  
  Et tout redevint normal et silencieux.  Harry était abasourdit et n'y comprenait pas grand chose.  Alors, elle expliqua enfin: « Il est prêt à tout, Harry, pour arriver à ses fins.  Rien ne l'en empêchera.  Pas même moi.  J'ai réussi à te sauver jusqu'ici mais ce qui doit arriver arrivera.  On ne peut pas changer le destin.  Comme IL l'a dit, IL ne tentera rien contre personne avant de te voir mort… tué de ses propres mains.  Il est très en colère mais son heure n'est pas encore venue. Alors, on peut facilement le contourner. Et sache, que je serai là si tu as besoin de moi… »_

_  Le silence s'installa à nouveau.  Harry avait écouté très minutieusement tout ce qu'elle avait dit afin de bien capter et comprendre chaque mot. Mais soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Harry se retourna. La jeune fille releva précipitamment la tête  et hurla « Attention! ».  Harry se retourna alors vers elle mais… »  
  
   Il ouvrit les yeux et quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui.  Harry ne put rien faire.  L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui l'avait assommé et…  
  
_

**_Note de l'Auteure: _**Bonjour bonjour! Alors, voilà le chapitre 11! On je sais il est pas bien long mais quand même, il est bien… non!? En tu k,  j'adore vous laisser sur une fin intrigante qui donne encore plus le goût de lire la suite! Et merci pour tute vos reviews! Vraiment, c'est très encourageant et sa me pousse à continuer et j'espère que vous lirez encore ma fic même si le tome 5 est sorti… mais moi pi l'anglais sa fait 2 alors j'attend et j'écris ma fic! J'aime vraiment écrire… même si ma fic est pas génial… mais laisser moi vous dire que je peux être très surprenante quand je veux! Alors… je vous en dit pas plus! Et merci encore pour vos reviews et continuez en m'en envoyer, sinon, vous aurez pas la suite! Sur ce, je vous laisse!  @peluche ! ~xox~ =o)


	13. 12:Première bataille, mais pas la guerre

**~ La descendante des Elfes ~**

Chapitre 12: Première bataille, mais pas la guerre 

   Elle se réveilla en sursaut.  Le jour se levait.  Tout le monde dormait encore mais elle, ne pouvait pas.  Elle devait l'aider.  Il ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant.  Discrètement et subtilement, elle sauta par la fenêtre.  Dehors il faisait chaud mais l'air qui lui fouettait le visage était frais.  Les yeux fermés, elle se laissait tomber dans le vide…

*****

   Harry était couché sur le sol, encore inconscient.  Une douce brise lui frôlait la joue et faisait légèrement bouger ses cheveux.  Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il se releva avec difficulté, et aussi avec un sérieux mal de tête. Mais regardant autour de lui, Harry reconnut très vite même décor que celui de son rêve… Un champ à perte de vu, excepter un grand arbre solitaire dont les feuilles étaient teintées de rouge et d'or.

   Harry resta sur place un moment, ne sachant que faire.  Mais Harry pensa soudain à quelque chose.  Il fouilla dans toutes ses poches.  Elle n'était pas là.  Il n'avait pas sa baguette!  Cette fois, il était mal:  il ne savait pas où il était ni comment il était arrivé là et il n'avait pas de baguette!  

   Il continua de scruté les alentour mais soudain, sortit de nul part, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu décrire le projeta contre l'arbre.  C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancer un sort mais il n'y avait toujours personne.  Harry essaya de se relever mais du s'accoter sur l'arbre pour ne pas tomber. Et enfin, il apparut devant lui.  Lord Voldemort, plus puissant que jamais avec un horrible sourire au visage.  Non pas qu'il voulait le voir mais Harry se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait se manifester.  Il n'avait donner aucun signe de vie depuis l'an dernier.  Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il était seul.

- Enfin, cette fois, j'ai tout bien calculer.  Tu vois, Harry, nous sommes loin, très loin de Poudlard.  Je dirais même, loin du monde.  Et tu n'as donc aucun moyen de t'échapper, ni de te cacher d'ailleurs.  Et tu ne peux pas plus te défendre.  Je ne tien pas à attendre plus longtemps pour te voir mourir!

   Sur ces paroles, une cinquantaine de mangemorts apparurent non pas autour de lui, mais derrière lui.  Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence: cette fois, il n'avait effectivement aucun moyen de s'en sortir.  Mais c'est ce qu'il se disait toujours et pourtant, il était bien là.  Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, mais il ne voyait pas de solution cette fois.  

- Et oui, cette fois, ce sera bel et bien la fin du petit Harry Potter! _Endoloris_!

   Harry ne pu éviter le sort et s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.  Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Voldemort s'acharnait-il à vouloir le tuer?  Et pourquoi devait-il le faire autant souffrir avant? Harry lui avait échapper trop de fois et chaque année, sa soif de vengeance était plus grande.  Et chaque fois, Harry aurait aimé mieux qu'il le tu en même temps que ses parents plutôt que de devoir souffrir comme ça à chaque fois.

   Et la douleur s'amplifia encore. Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus.  Cette sensation désagréable de brûlure, c'était comme si on l'avait mit dans un feu mais qu'il ne voulait pas mourir… 

   Mais soudain, la douleur cessa.  Mais Voldemort fit un air qui laissait voir que ce n'était pas normal.  Harry, lui, ne bougeait pas.  Il tremblait sous l'effet de la douleur.  Mais enfin, il l'entendit: _Auta i lòmë, ar aurë entuluva_…  Alors Harry ferma les yeux et entendit une musique*, si douce et envoûtante qu'elle lui fit oublier tous ses soucis.  Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre et ne faisait qu'écouter cette musique qui l'avait charmé.

   Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, Harry se retourna sur le dos, ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel, ne sachant pourquoi il le faisait.  Mais il vit bientôt, sortit de nul part, un aigle.  Un aigle qui alla se poser dans l'arbre mais que Voldemort ainsi que tous les mangemorts ignorèrent, ce qui fut une erreur… 

   Alors avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient,  Harry se releva et regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux, avec un regard de détermination.  Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais n'allait pas abandonner comme ça.  

   Et comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ses pensées et était venu à son aide, quelque chose apparu peu à peu devant lui et puis finalement, il prit la chose qui volait devant ses yeux : sa baguette.  Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.  Il ne savait toujours pas se qu'il ferait, mais l'espoir qu'il avait perdu revint enfin.  

   On pouvait maintenant lire la crainte dans l regard de Voldemort.  Mais il ne le laissa pas montrer.  Il savait que quelqu'un avait réussit à les retrouver mais qui !?  Même Dumbledore n'aurait pu savoir qu'ils étaient ici.  Mais soudain, quelqu'un se mit à chanter**, on aurait dit une j'aune fille.  Personne ne pouvait dire d'où provenait la voix.  Mais tout le monde l'entendait:

   _On m'a déjà parlé tout bas, on m'a dit en secret, que j'avais la vie devant moi, un rêve qui m'attendait._

_   J'ai poursuivi mon histoire, sans jamais douter de rien. Je savais qu'en levant les voiles, je volais vers mon destin._

_   Suivre l'étoile qui nous appelle. Porter l'espoir, enfin, croire à la vie.  Suivre l'étoile et rester fidèle, à sa victoire, à toute une symphonie._

   _On a tous un rêve à défendre, qui vie au cœur de nous. Il ne reste qu'à le prendre, le porter à nos jours. _

_   Et s'il faut parler d'espérance, tu n'a qu'à lire dans mes yeux. Si le monde et les temps changent, nous changerons pour le mieux._

_   Suivre l'étoile qui nous appelle. Porter l'espoir, enfin, croire à la vie.  Suivre l'étoile et rester fidèle, à sa victoire, à toute une symphonie…_

Et on entendit plus rien. Que le vent qui faisait virevolter les feuilles de l'arbre.  Et maintenant, on pouvait voir dans le regard de Voldemort, de la colère.  Il ne voulait plus attendre.  Il ne pouvait plus car quelqu'un était bien là.  Alors, sans hésiter, il prononça les mots fatal:  _Avada Kedavra! Et un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette pour foncer droit sur Harry, qui ne bougeait pas et avait l'air déterminé.  _

   Mais, quelque chose vint faire dévier le sort car en arrivant à quelque centimètres de Harry, il changea de direction pour finalement atterrir sur le sol.  Instinctivement, Harry regarda derrière lui, puis, leva les eux vers l'arbre mais… il n'y avait rien! Il baissa les yeux et fit un saut en apercevant une jeune fille à ses côtés.  Serait-ce elle!?  Celle qui venait troubler ses rêves, qui l'avait sauver et… qu'il n'avait jamais vu?  Elle était plutôt jolie: de long cheveux bruns, de petit yeux couleur noisette.  Elle était un peu plus petit que lui.  Elle se tenait droite et regardait Voldemort, sans rien dire. Mais… en la regardant bien, il n'avait jamais vu cette jeune fille auparavant…

   Puis, elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile.  Harry ne la lâcha pas du regard et Voldemort, lui, bouillait encore plus de rage. Mais la jeune fille mystérieuse parla enfin, les yeux toujours fermé…

   « _Sûl carnë lilta lassi.  _Auta i lòmë, ar aurë entuluva.  Sûl caruva lantana  i cherumornie. HECAL! _»_

   Alors le vent se mit à souffler de plus en  plus fort jusqu'à former une tornade! Harry en était tout simplement ébahit.  Et soudainement, il ne savait pourquoi, peut-être était-ce la jeune fille qui le lui avait demander, il lança un _Expelliarmus _dans la tornade qui souffla encore plus fort, fonça droit sur Voldemort qui, au contact de celle-ci, fut projeter 3m plus loin.  Puis, la tornade disparut. La jeune fille, elle, n'avait toujours pas bouger.  Mais Voldemort la regardait avec crainte et dit finalement:

- Je n'ai pas fini avec toi, et soyez sur que je reviendrai et vous tuerai tous!

   Et sur ces mots, il transplana.  Tous les mangemorts firent de même.  

   Harry avait tant de questions à poser mais au moment ou il ouvrit la bouche, la jeune fille lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui dire de se taire.  Puis, elle lui prit la main et disparurent…

*pour avoir cette chanson, downloader « A raven in the snow » de « Loreena McKennit ».

**pour avoir cette chanson, downloader « Suivre l'étoile » de « Gabrielle Destroismaisons »

**_Note de l'Auteure: _**Alors, vous avez aimez!? C'est pas encore fini! Si vous voulez tout comprendre, attendez! Y me reste encore un chapitre!  Mais je sais que y doit pas avoir beaucoup de personnes qui lit ma fic, depuis la sortit du 5e tome… *p'tit air tute triste*  mais bon, pour le ou les quelques uns qui la lise, je vais faire la suite! Et même, je vais mettre tute les traduction de ce que j'ai écrit en Elfique! Alors, voilà, c'est tout… pour cette fois! @peluche! ~xox~


	14. chapitre 13: La descendante des Elfs

**~ La descendante des Elfes ~**

Chapitre 13: La descendante des Elfes 

   Plongé dans l'obscurité, Harry restait assit et ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne faisait qu'écouter. Oui, quelqu'un chantait*. La voix était si radieuse et si douce, il ne pouvait que pouvait que l'écouter. Elle était si apaisante… il ne sentait plus rien.  Ni peine, ni colère, ni douleur.  Il était il ne savait trop où et écoutait…

   Puis, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu dans l'herbe mais lorsqu'il se releva, il crut rêver à nouveau.  Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était d'une beauté surnaturelle.  Il était dans une petite clairière, entourée d'arbres.  Et devant lui, une chute se déversait dans un lac brillant sous la lumière de la lune.  En fait, tout semblait baigné d'une douce lumière lunaire.  Et près de l'eau se trouvait un pommier.

   Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'Harry remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait debout, accoter sur l'arbre au bord du lac.  Il la reconnu, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment vue.

   Harry se mit debout et avança lentement vers elle.  Elle chantait, de cette voix douce et radieuse, une chanson enjouée et rythmée... mais elle se tut.

- Bonsoir, Harry…

   Harry cessa de bouger.  Elle était vêtue de la même robe que dans tous ses rêves.

- J'imagine que je te dois quelques explications…

   Harry ne dit rien.  Puis, elle se retourna enfin.  Elle avait de longs cheveux vagués et son visage n'avait vraiment aucun défaut. Il resta là à l'admirer.  Elle était d'une telle splendeur…

- Tu dois te poser bien des questions… dit-elle.

- eh… oui… balbutia Harry, sortant de ses pensées. Eh…. En fait, je voudrais bien savoir… qui tu es exactement…

- Et bien… il y a très longtemps, un peuple vivait loin des regards, caché.  Vivant sur une île, introuvable si l'ont ne savait ou elle se trouvait, ils ne sortaient que très rarement, mais des gens les remarquèrent tout de même. C'était des êtres magnifiques et compte tenu de leurs oreilles plus pointues que la normale, et des comptes pour enfants, on les appela les _Elfes_. Mais je crois que tu avais déjà découvert ça, je me trompe ?  

-  Eh… oui… et… comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- À vrai dire, j'étais dans la bibliothèque lorsque tu cherchais tout en observant ma cousine.

- Ta… cousine ?

- Oui, Cho, Cho Chang !  

   Harry ne dit rien.  Il était abasourdit.  Puis, elle poursuivit :

- Mais peu importe.  Le fait est que, je descends tout droit de ce peuple et j'ai donc pu préserver notre magie.  Et tu te souviens de cette île? Et bien, on y est…

   Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas.  Et ce ne pouvait pas être une blague, même avec la magie on aurait pas pu faire un paysage aussi beau. 

- Et je peux savoir quel est ton nom?  Demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr.  Je m'appelle Estel. 

- C'est Joli.  Mais, pourquoi tenait-tu tant que ça de me prévenir pour… Voldemort et tout… ?

- En fait, je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire et je ne crois pas que ce soit non plus a moi de te le dire mais, ne t'en fait pas, tu le sauras…  Mais si tu veux bien, je vais te montrer un sort qui pourrait t'être très utile… seulement, tu ne peux le montrer à personne.  La magie elfique est puissante et l'on ne peut la montrer à n'importe qui.

- oui, bien sûr, dit Harry, cachant son enthousiasme.

   Harry avait vu Estel jeter son sort contre Voldemort.  C'était tout simplement impressionnant.  

- Alors je vais te montrer comment maîtriser le vent.  C'est le plus facile et étant donner que tu débutes, il me serait impossible de te montrer les autres.  Reste que, je pourrai bien te les montrer un jour.  

  Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.  Harry sourit.  Il était impatient d'apprendre.

- Bon, tu lève ta baguette pour commencer, c'est bien logique.  Et maintenant, ferme les yeux et sens le vent autour de toi… ne fait qu'un avec… tu peux maintenant en faire ce que tu veux… comme s'il était quel qu'un à qui tu demande un service… et maintenant, répète après moi… _Vilya, lasto nin…_

- _Vilya, lasto nin_…

- _Man hwest sûl, man otha alagos_

_-Man hwest sûl, man otha alagos_, répéta Harry.

 Soudain, le vent se leva et forma en une espèce de petite tornade qui se dirigea droit vers le pommier, fit tomber une pomme qui s'envola dans les mains d'Estel.

- Bravo!  Dit-elle avec un sourire. C'était pas mal.  Et maintenant, le vent viendra à ton secoure lorsque tu l'appelleras.  Et il en sera de même avec les autres éléments lorsque tu les contrôleras.  Mais je crois que ça suffiras pour l'instant.  Et maintenant, il est temps de retourner à Poudlard… 

  Elle lui pris les mains et ensemble, ils disparurent… 

*****

  Harry se réveilla, dans son lit, tout habiller.  La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et il vit Ron entrer.

- Aller, viens, on va manquer le banquet de fin d'année!  Eh… tu te sens bien?

- Oui oui, répondit Harry. Enfin je crois…

- Très bien alors, dit Ron, un peu inquiet.  Bon, tu viens alors ?

  Harry suivit Ron jusqu'à la grande salle, d'un air songeur.  Tout ce qui c'était passer et ce, depuis le début de l'année, c'était si… étrange pour ne pas dire irréel.  Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui c'était passé.  C'était presque surnaturel, même pour un sorcier.  

  Harry sortit de ses songes lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la grande salle.  Tout le monde c'était rassembler pour le banquet de fin d'année.  Harry et Ron prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, à côté d'Hermione.  Dumbledor se leva pour faire son discours habituel mais Harry ne l'écouta pas trop.  Il était occuper à scruter les table à la recherche d'Estel.  Il la trouva finalement mais n'en cru pas ses yeux.  Elle se trouvait à côté de Drago Malefoy, à la table des Serpentards.  C'était impossible, elle était si gentille! Les elfes étaient-ils maléfiques? Harry la regarda, espérant croiser son regard mais elle ne détourna pas son attention.  Harry fit alors le saut en entendant un tonnerre d'applaudissement à la table des Serdaigles.  Apparemment, ils avaient gagné la coupe des quatre maisons cette année.

*****

  Faisant ces valises, Harry remarqua le dictionnaire Elfique qu'il avait oublier de rapporter à la bibliothèque, le feuilleta et tomba sur le mot _Estel_.  Il signifiait _Espoir_.  « _Elle n'était pas maléfique_, se dit Harry.  _Mais alors, pourquoi est-elle à Serpentard?_»

  Dans le train, Harry passa presque la totalité du voyage à regarder par la fenêtre et à réfléchir.  Dehors, la pluie tombait.  C'était assez déprimant comme voyage de retour, en plus de penser qu'il devrait passer un nouvel été en compagnie des Dursley… Mais alors, ils regarda les nuages et ne cessait de répéter à voix basse:_Vilya, lasto nin_ _man hwest sûl, man otha alagos_  .  Alors les nuages bougèrent et s'en allèrent lentement ailleurs et bientôt, il laissèrent découvrir un soleil radieux.  Harry sourit.  « _Ça va être bien pratique d'avoir le vent comme allier_ »  se dit-il. Puis, il se remémora ce qu'Estel lui avait dit.  _« Il me serait impossible de te montrer les autres.  Reste que, je pourrai bien te les montrer un jour_.  Les autres…  La terre, l'eau et le feu…  « _Voldemort ne s'en remettra pas la prochaine fois…_ »

*Pour avoir cette chanson, chercher :  « Santiago » de « Loreena McKennitt »

**_Note de l'Auteure: _**Alors, contente Vaca ?  Dsl d'avoir tant tarder, mais le voilà ton chapitre !  Et donc, ceci met fin à ma fic. Personnellement, je la trouve pas super génial… lol ! Enfin, depuis, j'ai lus beaucoup et donc, j'écrit beaucoup mieux si on compare au premier chapitre. Mais bon, le fait est que, il fallais absolument que je fasse une fic avec de l'elfique !  La prochaine (s'il y en a une)  devrait donc être meilleure. Mais je devrais encore ajouter les traduction.   Je vous averti, ce n'est peut-être pas tute vrai, j'y suis aller comme j'ai pu. Alors voil !  J'espère que sa t'a plus au moins Vaca, oh unique et fidèle lectrice !?  *lol*   Sa fait que c sa !!  Oh en passant, moi aussi j'aime bcp _Loreena McKennitt_ Lya, elle m,a beacoup inspirer ! o)


	15. Traduction

TRADUCTION 

****

**Chapitre 5:**

**-**_Cénanya, istanya. Elellì ar i isil sìlar_ - Je vois, j'entend. Les étoiles et la lune brillent.

-_I dae romeniro_ - l'ombre se lève

**Chapitre 6:**

-_I dae romeniro_ - L'ombre se lève 

**Chapitre 7** :

_-I eleni ar_ _isil sìlar. Cénanye... Istanye... I hisië romeniro. __I nen nà rûth - _Les étoiles et la lune brillent. Je vois… j'entend… la brume se lève… L'eau est en colère

**Chapitre 8** :

-_I eleni vanima_ - Les étoiles sont belles

**Chapitre 11:**

-_Laurië lantar lassi! I kemen vaniya. Mélanya galadriel anar_ - Comme l'or tombe sur les feuille! Le ciel est magnifique. J'aime la lumière du soleil

-_Lòmë romeniro… ar hiruvacca…_- La nuit se lève… et *merde! Je le trouve pu! Si qqn le sait, dites-le moi!*

-_Auta i lòmë, ar Aurë entuluva_ - La nuit passe et le jour reviendra

**Chapitre 12 :**

**-**_Sûl carnë lilta lassi. Auta i lòmë, ar aurë entuluva. Sûl caruva lantana i cherumornie. HECAL!_ - Le vent fait danser les feuilles. La nuit passé et le jour reviendra. Le vent fera tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbre. PARTEZ!

**Chapitre 13 :**

**- **_Vilya, lasto nin Man hwest sûl, man otha alagos_ -  Dieu de l'air, écoute moi. Que souffle le vent, que se lève la tempête

**Note de l'Auteur** **:**  Bon, c'est sûr que certaine(s) chose(s) ne marche pas, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour les corriger!


End file.
